Jim Gordon
History Jim Gordon: 1959 - 2016 My dad, James W. Gordon, grew up as the son of a prominent Chicago defense attorney. To rebel against my grandfather, Dad chose to enlist in the USMC instead of attending law school. As a Marine, Dad discovered he was a natural leader. After his military service, my dad returned to the States and quickly moved to Gotham City. Eager to further distance himself from my grandfather, Dad chose to enroll in the GCPD Academy, where he met the woman he would eventually marry, Cadet Sarah Essen. The two’s romantic rivalry propelled them to excel and both graduated with honors and were assigned to Gotham’s Central Precinct. On my dad’s third night as a rookie patrolman, he was the first responder to the murder of the Waynes. This is where he met a young, traumatized Bruce Wayne. Jim made a promise to that child that the GCPD would bring his parents’ killer to justice. Years later, Dad made detective and dug up that still unsolved case. Though, it took years of work, my dad made an arrest and for it, earning himself both a promotion and the undying trust of Bruce Wayne. After that, my dad celebrated the births of his two children (one of which happens to be a sexy ginger genius). He also exposed a ring of corruption in the GCPD and was assigned to an out-of-the-way desk job for his efforts. This ultimately stalled my dad’s career until he was contacted by the mysterious “Insider” who needed a partner within the GCPD. Desperate to do some good, Dad agreed to help. The first few years were rocky, but eventually “Insider” morphed into Batman, and my dad helped Batman take down much of the mob. After another promotion, Dad was placed in charge of the new Vigilante Task Force and tasked to bring in the Batman; the very man who just helped him arrest Falcone and Maroni. Dad made a token effort to do so and instead worked with my mother and District Attorney Harvey Dent to expose systemic police corruption. It was not longer after this that Mayor Hill named my dad his new Police Commissioner, a position my dad has had ever since… well, until January 2017, when he is due to become Gotham’s next Deputy Mayor.Oracle Files: Jim Gordon (1/2) Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He bought his daughter a shotgun after she moved out of the house. Notes * Different from comics, in this continuity, Sarah Essen-Gordon is the mother of Barbara Gordon and James, Jr. and is the first and only wife of Jim Gordon. Carrie Kelley is their niece and has been adopted into the family as a surrogate daughter after the death of her parents, Jim's sister and brother-in-law. * Jim's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Detective Comics #27, by Bill Finger in 1939. The Milton part may be a nod to Neil Hamilton, who portrayed him in the 1960's Batman TV show. * Gordon becoming the Mayor might be a nod to Batman: Arkham Knight. Links and References * Appearances of Jim Gordon * Character Gallery: Jim Gordon Category:Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Red Hair Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Police Officers Category:Male Characters Category:Gordon Family Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity